


Sine Missione

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Gen, MiloShipFest, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo era el gladiador más popular de su ludus… hasta que llegó otro griego que amenazaba con tomar su lugar. Su nombre era Aioria.
Kudos: 2





	Sine Missione

# Sine Missione

Milo era el gladiador más popular de su ludus.

El título no era uno que hubiese llegado fácilmente. Milo tuvo que demostrar sus habilidades desde el primer día en el que llegó a Roma y desde entonces tuvo que luchar por mantener su lugar. Siempre era él quien más ocupaba su tiempo entrenando y siempre era él quien se ofrecía como voluntario para las peleas en los anfiteatros más grandes. Si bien eso quería decir que era el hombre más expuesto a los peligros, la verdad era que su puesto venía con sus ventajas. La atención médica prodigada por su lanista era la mejor, al igual que su alimentación y armamento. Además, los fuertes clamores del público a su favor solían darle la ventaja ante contrincantes menos experimentados, así como un buen último recurso si acaso se encontraba con un enemigo particularmente poderoso. Milo jamás había alzado su brazo en señal de rendición, pero solo porque el temor a una revuelta en las gradas obligaba a los árbitros a detener los encuentros desfavorables antes de que tuviese que hacerlo. Por otro lado, Milo no era particularmente afín a recibir a las acaudaladas mujeres que pagaban por pasar una noche con él, pero recibía con gusto los costosos regalos que le prodigaban.

Milo sabía que su popularidad estaba basada en gran medida a las armas elegidas para él. Él era un dimachaerus, un gladiador que combatía con dos espadas y ningún escudo. No era un estilo usual y el hecho de que un dimachaerus ganara tantos encuentros despertaba el asombro y el ardor del público. Milo siempre se aseguraba de aprovechar al máximo su estilo y pasaba horas entrenando coreografías con sus compañeros y, cuando no, creando una falsa imagen de sí mismo que despertara la imaginación de los espectadores.

Milo era griego y, como tal, ya traía consigo una carga emocional en su nombre. Fue capturado y esclavizado por participar en una revuelta contra el gobernador de su tierra natal y a Milo no le costaba tomar el papel del bárbaro resentido y salvaje que hacía lo posible por conseguir la victoria. A su alrededor rondaban varios rumores de que recurría a trampas y a juegos sucios y Milo nunca se molestaba en desmentirlos porque el público disfrutaba a los barbajanes. Eran exóticos y contrastaban con la típica imagen de los héroes militares que el gobierno luchaba con tanta vehemencia en popularizar. Milo sacaría provecho de su sanguinaria fama y no se molestaría en reemplazarla hasta que dejase de funcionar con el público.

Sí, Milo era el gladiador más popular de su ludus… hasta que llegó otro griego que amenazaba con tomar su lugar.

Su nombre era Aioria y era un aqueo rebelde que, como él, fue capturado y enviado a Roma. Era fuerte y hábil, pero más impetuoso de lo que un gladiador podía darse el lujo de ser. Actuaba como un león recién enjaulado que dedicaba el día completo al entrenamiento y la noche entera a regodearse en su resentimiento. Apenas hablaba con los demás y obedecía con reticencia al lanista. Milo pensó que el hombre no sobreviviría mucho tiempo con su sedentaria actitud, pero, tres meses después de su llegada, participó en su primer juego.

A pesar de que Aioria combatió contra hombres con tan poca experiencia como él, logró hacer un verdadero espectáculo. Era astuto y valiente y sobresalió entre el resto de los novatos como si fuese un hombre con años de experiencia. Fue en ese momento que Milo supo que tendría que ser precavido si acaso quería mantener su estatus en la arena. Había trabajado por demasiado tiempo para obtener la rudis, la espada de madera que representaría su libertad, como para dejarla ir. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que un recién llegado se la arrebatara de las manos.

Milo dobló sus esfuerzos en la arena de entrenamiento y comenzó a observar con más detenimiento los movimientos de Aioria. En varias ocasiones le propuso entrenar juntos, pero este siempre le rechazaba sin disimular su desprecio. Milo no estaba seguro de qué había hecho para que le odiara tanto, pero tampoco le importaba. Su única meta era convertirse en el ganador de todos los juegos en los que participaba para algún día obtener la rudis que le permitiría regresar a casa.

Siete meses después de la llegada de Aioria se organizaron los primeros juegos en los que participó toda la familia de gladiadores. Él era un hoplomachus y, como tal, estaba bien protegido con un escudo, armadura y casco. La rapidez y vulnerabilidad del dimachaerus equilibraba la pesadez y fuerte defensa de hoplomachus, por lo que el lanista solía concertar combates entre ambos estilos de gladiadores y, por eso mismo, Milo no se sorprendió al enterarse que él sería uno de sus contrincantes.

El día de la batalla resultó tal y como Milo había esperado. Los hombres se enfrentaron por largos minutos en una pelea que parecía totalmente balanceada. Milo se aseguró de dar uno de sus mejores espectáculos. Realizó movimientos exagerados e hizo lo posible para abarcar la mayor área de la arena posible. Aioria le seguía el juego con el fin de darle alcance, pero su poca experiencia en combates públicos ocasionó que se cansara antes que Milo. El hombre no se rindió —por supuesto—, pero sus heridas se hicieron lo suficientemente preocupantes como para que el árbitro decidiera detener la contienda. Ambos recibieron una oleada de aplausos, pero solo Milo recibió un porcentaje de las ganancias del torneo.

Milo pensó que su relación con Aioria se mantendría fría e impersonal por el resto de su estancia en el ludus, pero no contó con que esa misma noche el castaño tomaría asiento a su lado mientras cenaba.

—Peleaste bien hoy —Milo estaba a medio bocado y tuvo que limitarse a asentir—. Combatir contra ti fue diferente a lo que creía que sería.

Al fin Milo pudo tragar su bocado y dejó a un lado su guiso de cebada.

—¿Y cómo creías que sería?

—Creí que serías burlón y taimado; que harías lo posible por hacerme quedar mal y que no dudarías en hacer trampa para ganar.

Milo frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes.

—Creíste que mi acto iba en serio —Aioria se alzó de hombros y bajó la mirada—. ¿Nunca te desmintieron nuestros compañeros? ¿O acaso alguno de ellos alimentó tu sospecha?

Aioria negó con la cabeza y miró a Milo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no suelo hablar con los demás.

—Esa no es excusa —murmuró más para sí que para Aioria.

—Me tomó tiempo, pero descubrí que no eras lo que esperaba. Eres histriónico, pero también fuerte y justo.

—Y tú inexperimentado, pero valiente —cerró la distancia entre ellos—. Tú y yo podríamos llegar muy lejos. Entrenemos juntos, aprendamos el uno del otro y no habrá un muro en toda Roma sin nuestros nombres.

—No me interesa ver mi nombre escrito en las paredes. Es la rudis la que me interesa.

Milo sonrió.

—Tu nombre en boca de todos será lo que te consiga la rudis. Luchemos juntos por ella para pronto regresar a nuestro hogar.

Esa fue la primera vez que Milo vio la sonrisa de Aioria. Parte de él deseaba no haberla visto jamás porque ahora no podría borrarla de su mente cada que tuviera que enfrentarse a él en combate.

—Luchemos juntos, pues.

Los hombres cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos y un segundo cuenco de vino. Poco se imaginaban entonces hasta dónde les llevaría ese acuerdo ni lo mucho que lograrían con él.

* * *

Milo y Aioria no tardaron en hacerse inseparables. Entrenaban juntos la mayor parte del día y, cuando no, aprovechaban el momento para hablar entre ellos de sus metas y de sus recuerdos del mar Egeo.

Tal y como Milo predijo, juntos se hicieron mucho más populares de lo que habrían podido serlo por separado. A veces combatían entre ellos, pero su lanista no tardó en darse cuenta de que el público prefería verlos trabajar en equipo. Para los espectadores, eran un dueto perfecto. La nobleza de Aioria sosegaba la perfidia de Milo mientras que el segundo incitaba la violencia del primero. Las mujeres lanzaban sus brazaletes de oro a la arena durante sus combates y los hombres compraban el aceite de sus cuerpos con la esperanza de contagiarse de, al menos, una de sus cualidades. Milo no podía confirmarlo, pero sospechaba que desde hacía tiempo se había cumplido su profecía y que el nombre de ambos estaba pintarrajeado en todas las calles de Roma.

Milo sabía que estaban a un paso de obtener su libertad. Lo único que les hacía falta era combatir en juegos lo suficientemente grandes como para que su dominus —su amo— no pudiera atreverse a rechazar los clamores por su emancipación.

La oportunidad se dio al año y medio de la llegada de Aioria, aunque esta no llegó sin su propio riesgo.

—Escuchen todos —dijo el lanista una vez que todos los hombres estaban formados ante él—. El Emperador ha anunciado la celebración de unos magníficos juegos para celebrar la inauguración del nuevo anfiteatro.

Milo sonrió para sí. Desde hacía años esperaba aquella noticia; el nuevo anfiteatro sería el más grande de Roma hasta ahora y, sin duda, los días de los juegos estaría repleto de espectadores que gritarían su nombre y el de Aioria. Era la oportunidad perfecta para abogar por su libertad. Finalmente, después de tantos años, la rudis estaba al alcance de su mano.

—Como uno de los ludus más importantes de la ciudad, nosotros estaremos ahí —continuó el lanista—. Tenemos tres meses antes del inicio de los juegos. Tres meses de arduo entrenamiento que demostrarán que no hay mejor ludus que el nuestro —el rostro del hombre se ensombreció—. Tres meses para que organicen todos sus pendientes. Sine missione, sin misericordia —declaró—. Se enfrentarán en duelos a muerte. Solo si se preparan adecuadamente podrán sobrevivir.

Como cada que se anunciaban juegos sine missione, la gravedad de la situación cayó agriamente sobre los hombres. El entrenamiento y manutención de los gladiadores era caro y sus vidas lo eran más. Una cosa era perder a dos o tres hombres en juegos menores y otra era ofrecer la vida de la mitad de tus gladiadores. El Emperador debió haber gastado una fortuna con tal de dar la mejor exhibición en años.

Milo no estaba peculiarmente preocupado por la situación. Ya antes había participado en duelos a muerte y, si bien siempre traía consigo culpabilidad y vergüenza, el gusto por la victoria y el acercamiento a la libertad solían aventajar cualquier otro pensamiento. Milo estaba seguro de que podía triunfar en cualquier combate sin importar si sus contrincantes eran sus compañeros o los miembros de otras familias de gladiadores. Derrotaría a cada uno de ellos porque era experimentado y fuerte; después de todo, la única persona capaz de derrotarlo era Aioria y-

El hilo de pensamientos de Milo se cortó repentinamente. Apenas en ese momento reparó que aquel sería el primer juego sine missione que compartiría con Aioria. Milo no era un extraño a perder amigos en la arena. Sin embargo, Aioria era diferente. Aioria era tan fuerte como él, él llegaría a las últimas etapas del torneo y el lanista no pasaría la oportunidad de ofrecer un combate entre sus dos mejores hombres

Milo tendría que enfrentarse en contra de Aioria en un torneo en el que solo uno sobreviviría

Se sintió sumamente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que algo así podría ocurrir. Milo estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser el mejor del ludus, a ser una intocable estrella y a enfrentarse a muerte únicamente contra desconocidos u hombres con los que nunca había tenido una relación.

De momento Milo deseó no haber aceptado el acercamiento de Aioria, deseó no haberle apreciado y haberle considerado su amigo. No obstante, el pensamiento se disipó con tanta rapidez con la que llegó. Aioria era amable y honorable y lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia desde que llegó a Roma. Jamás habría podido rechazar su mano extendida. El destino de Milo quedó marcado al momento en el que Aioria llegó al ludus.

Lenta, casi avergonzadamente, cruzó su mirada con la de Aioria y supo al momento que el mismo pensamiento resonaba entre ellos. Inmediatamente clavaron sus miradas al suelo e intentaron concentrarse en las indicaciones del lanista. Una vez que este se retiró, los hombres decidieron quedarse solos con sus propios temores e inquietudes. Algunos se retiraron a las celdas o a la cocina y otros buscaron lugares más solitarios y ocultos.

Milo optó por ir a su celda y se mantuvo inmóvil en su cama de paja hasta que cayó la noche. Fue hasta ese momento que el ruido de pasos le distrajo de sus lúgubres pensamientos y que decidió incorporarse.

—Aioria…

Este frunció el ceño desde el marco de la puerta de hierro.

—Solo venía a decir algo —dijo gravemente—. Eres un buen amigo y agradezco que me ayudaras a llegar hasta este punto. Sin embargo, nada es más importante para mí que la libertad. Si nos enfrentamos ese día ten por seguro que daré todo de mí para derrotarte. Sine missione, Milo. Espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

Milo, quien no esperaba escuchar semejantes palabras de Aioria, quedó tan sorprendido que únicamente pudo asentir.

Mientras Aioria se alejaba de su celda, Milo se recostó nuevamente y se preguntó a sí mismo si su convicción sería tan fuerte como la de Aioria.

Después de pasar la noche en vela, Milo tuvo que aceptar que no lo era.

* * *

Milo y Aioria dejaron de entrenar juntos desde el momento en el que se anunciaron los juegos por el nuevo anfiteatro. Milo extrañaba enormemente su compañía, sus sonrisas y sus bromas. Muchas veces se insistió que debía dejarlo atrás; que debía enfocarse en el torneo y que lo que fuera que hubiese existido entre ellos había sido solo una ilusión. Tristemente, el primer día del torneo llegó con la oscura aceptación de su propia vulnerabilidad. Destruiría a todos sus contrincantes, pero una vez que se encontrara frente a Aioria, temía, toda su fortaleza se vendría abajo. Su única esperanza era que su instinto de supervivencia le ayudara a eludir los ataques de su amigo, aunque temía lo que ocurriría con su corazón si acaso era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

El lanista no quería cansarlos antes del combate final, así que los primeros contrincantes de Milo y Aioria fueron hombres débiles e inexperimentados. Milo apenas estaba consciente de sí mismo mientras cortaba y golpeaba a aquellos que tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarse a él. No pensó mientras las gotas de sangre se acumulaban en sus brazos y mejillas ni mientras los hombres alzaban el brazo en señal de rendición. Su único pensamiento mientras daba el golpe de gracia a sus contrincantes derrotados era Aioria y lo que haría una vez que estuviese frente a él.

Su último enfrentamiento llegó después del almuerzo. El lanista les había dado un par de horas de descanso así que tanto Milo como Aioria se encontraban limpios y listos para combatir.

El árbitro dio inicio al combate y Aioria fue el primero en alzar su mano armada. Milo pudo evadirlo por poco y, cuando el castaño lanzó un segundo golpe, la espada en su mano izquierda estuvo lista para contenerla.

La emoción del combate no tardó en enfocar a Milo en su meta. No la rudis, sino su vida. Aioria estaba dando todo de sí en la arena y Milo comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Varias veces los hombres cayeron en los patrones que entrenaron tantas veces en el ludus, movimientos exagerados y rimbombantes que elevaban clamores desde las gradas, pero pronto regresaban a la realidad, con cortes y golpes, sudor y sangre, y el deseo de sobrevivir.

Milo no supo cuánto tiempo combatieron, pero cuando recibió un corte en su brazo izquierdo lo suficientemente profundo para obligarle a tirar su espada, se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y mirar hacia el cielo. Comenzaba a atardecer.

Al ver que su contrincante perdió su arma de defensa, Aioria tiró su escudo al suelo.

Milo pasó una mano a través de su frente colmada de sudor y escuchó los ensordecedores gritos de la multitud. Les estaban dando el espectáculo de sus vidas.

El combate continuó. Cada respiración era una tortura para Milo; su pecho ardía y lo único que parecía mantener su espada en su mano era la tensión de su cuerpo. Milo pensaba que quizá eso era lo mejor. Quizá pronto su cansancio le haría fallar y Aioria podría aprovechar para darle el golpe de gracia. En un punto consideró seriamente alzar la mano en señal de rendición, pero se rehusó a darle a Aioria una victoria incompleta. Ambos eran orgullosos, recordó, Aioria preferiría acabar con su contrincante estando este de pie.

Los movimientos de los hombres comenzaron a entorpecerse. Habían combatido durante lo que parecían horas y estaban exhaustos y heridos, pero el deseo de sobrevivir y el clamor del público les impedían dejar sus armas de lado.

Milo no soportó mucho tiempo más. Aunque fue capaz de contener un embiste de Aioria, el golpe fue tan fuerte que le hizo caer. No soltó su arma, pero su cuerpo no le respondió cuando intentó ponerse de pie. Alzó la mirada y contempló los ojos verdes de Aioria y exhaló. Sabía que no podía dar un paso más; no para defenderse ni mucho menos para atacarle. Cerró los ojos y esperó que los gritos del público ensordecieran el ruido de la espada mientras cortaba su cuello.

Pasaron los segundos y los clamores se hicieron más fuertes, mas el golpe nunca llegó.

Confundido, Milo abrió los ojos esperando encontrar el arma de Aioria levantada en su contra, pero lo que vio fue a su amigo alzando su brazo desarmado en señal de rendición.

Milo no pudo reconocer algo que no fuese cansancio en los ojos del castaño. ¿Habría decidido rendirse porque no se había atrevido a matarlo, o ese habría sido su plan desde un principio? De cualquier manera, Milo no le iba a permitir salirse con la suya. No tomaría la vida de Aioria cuando este se rehusó a tomar la suya.

Lo mejor sería dejarle aquel trabajo a los hombres del Emperador.

Milo se puso de pie trabajosamente y dejó caer su espada para luego imitar la pose de Aioria.

El público lanzó un rugido tan intenso que por varios segundos Milo se preguntó si lo que escuchaba era tan solo un eco o si los espectadores llamaban sus nombres incansablemente.

El árbitro se colocó entre ellos y, nervioso, dirigió su mirada hacia el palco del Emperador.

El hombre se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos hacia el balcón y exigió el silencio del público con las palmas abiertas hacia la arena. Poco a poco los gritos y aplausos se extinguieron.

Pasaron tres larguísimos segundos. Milo no sentía tanto las heridas de su cuerpo como los latidos de su corazón y el temblor en sus manos. Tragó saliva con dificultad y exhaló temblorosamente justo antes de que el Emperador diese su veredicto.

El hombre giró sus palmas abiertas hacia arriba y las levantó hacia el cielo.

Un ensordecedor estruendo vibró por todo el anfiteatro. Dos soldados caminaron hacia los gladiadores y les entregaron las dos espadas de madera que declaraban su libertad.

El eco del nombre de los luchadores fue reemplazado poco a poco por el nombre del Emperador, pero a Milo no le importó. Sujetó con orgullo la rudis y la mostró ante todos, pero, más que nadie, ante Aioria.

Se miraron mutuamente y se abrazaron al unísono. Sus cuerpos seguían cubiertos de sangre, sudor y tierra, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Juntos obtuvieron lo que más deseaban. No tendrían que pisar la arena nunca más.

—Regresemos a casa, Milo —dijo Aioria mientras perdía su rostro en el despeinado cabello de su amigo—. Regresemos.

Aturdido y con la garganta reseca, Milo asintió.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no sé por qué cuando intento hacer MiloxAioria me sale puro bromance... pero bueno. Supongo que es el bromance natural que hay entre estos dos. Fiqui para el MiloShipFest 2020 con el prompt Antigüedad.
> 
> Ok, esto va a estar largo así que prepárense. Esta historia fue basada completamente en la historia de los gladiadores Priscus y Verus. Ellos fueron unos combatientes durante los juegos inaugurales del anfiteatro Flavio (aka, el Coliseo) que combatieron durante horas hasta que ambos decidieron rendirse al mismo tiempo. El Emperador Tito quedó tan sorprendido por el espectáculo que decidió premiarlos con la rudis. Personalmente creo que todo fue planeado, pero la historia es buena y podrán saber más de ella en el documental/drama de la BBC "Colosseum: A Gladiator's Story." Quizá no es la mejor referencia, pero tiene algunos temas interesantes si es que les interesa la historia de la antigua Roma.
> 
> Con respecto a la rudis, admito haber tomado una importante licencia histórica. La rudis realmente era solo un premio, un trofeo que indicaba que un gladiador había alcanzado el nivel más alto. Sin embargo, el obtener la rudis no representaba la libertad y aunque un gladiador premiado podía dejar de participar en los juegos de forma recurrente, tenía la obligación de regresar si acaso su dominus lo exigía (puesto que la vida del esclavo le pertenece al dominus). El símbolo de la libertad de un esclavo era, en cambio, un gorrito de lana (pileus) y muchas veces era entregado junto con la rudis. Este era un acto de gobierno y no solo el dominus estaba involucrado, sino que debía haber testigos que certificaran que el esclavo dejaba de serlo al momento de rapar su cabeza y colocarse el gorro. Al igual que la mayor parte de las películas y libros, decidí prescindir del gorrito porque... porque no se ve chévere. La espada de madera es más interesante.
> 
> Otro dato curioso. ¿Ese símbolo de pulgar para arriba o para abajo en las peleas de gladiadores? Tache. Estas no eran señas usuales. A veces eran los brazos extendidos hacia arriba o hacia abajo, otras eran solo las palmas alzadas, otras era la señal de un corte en el cuello... la seña depende de la región y la persona que da el veredicto. Lo del pulgar se hizo popular por algunas pinturas del siglo XVII, pero incluso hoy los estudiosos no se deciden si realmente el pulgar bueno era para arriba y si el malo era para abajo. Por ejemplo, algunos dicen que el pulgar hacia arriba realmente señalaba hacia el cuello, es decir, era una orden para degollar al gladiador, mientras que el pulgar hacia abajo significaba enterrar la espada en la tierra y dejarle vivo. Quizá nunca sabremos la realidad de este punto, pero es un dato fascinante que quise recalcar.
> 
> Ya ahora es más sabido que no eran usuales las peleas a muerte entre gladiadores, pero esto no quería decir que su vida era fácil. Había gladiadores que morían en su primer combate y otros que seguían peleando hasta edades muy avanzadas e incluso después de recibir la rudis (lo que los convertía en gladiadores rudiarius, muy afamados por todos). Sin embargo, el promedio de vida de los gladiadores solía ser de dos a tres años. Esto tiene sentido porque quizá solo perdías algunos hombres en una pelea, pero si tienes muchas peleas al año, pierdes a muchos hombres en ese mismo tiempo.
> 
> No obstante, no cabe duda que los gladiadores eran las super estrellas de la época. La gente los admiraba enormemente y compraba su mercancía. Entre la mercancía, solía estar el aceite usado con el que los gladiadores se limpiaban (recordando que el jabón era muy poco común; las personas cubrían su cuerpo con aceite y luego lo retiraban con estrígiles para retirar la suciedad). Los hombres lo compraban y lo utilizaban como un tipo de perfume para atraer a las mujeres. O al menos es lo que vi en un documental de Discovery... canal en el que ya no confío tanto...
> 
> Finalmente, si bien es común que en los medios actuales veamos a los gladiadores limitados a solo un tipo de combate, lo más usual era que los hombres cambiaran sus estilos y armas constantemente. Esta era una decisión del lanista y todo lo organizaba para conducir un mejor espectáculo.
> 
> Uffff! Bien, creo que ahora sí es todo. ¡Si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias! Y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Espero no la hayan odiado. Tchus!


End file.
